GTA EQUESTRIA MISIÓN 1
by black blood313
Summary: rainbow dash vuelve después de estar 5 años en la costa este donde recibe una llamada de fluttershy su hermana di siendo que su papa murió culpa de un sable rojo, ahora con sed de venganza dash viajara a las 3 ciudades de equestria para encontrar y matar a los que mataron a su padre.
1. Chapter 1

**GTA EQUESTRIA**

**Esta historia está relacionada con el gta San Andreas donde rainbow dash será la protagonista de la saga de los gta desde el 3 hasta el 5.**

_Aeropuerto ponyville._

"_pip, pip, pip" (teléfono)_

-rainbow dash… RD-dijo una desconocida.

-que pasa fluttershy-dijo RD.

-es papa… le an matado… lo siento hermana-dijo fluttershy.

-hoo ¡maldita sea, mierda… papa no…papa no!-dijo gritando RD.

-de verdad lo siento hermana-dijo llorando fluttershy.

-"suspiro" no es tu culpa-dijo RD luego corta y llama un taxi que la lleve a ganton.

_En taxi._

Rainbow dash está en el taxi y aparece una patrulla y salen del luna (tempenny), celestia (pulaski) y shining armor.

-bájese del taxi inmediatamente-dijo celestia.

Rainbow dash sale con las patas arriba y luego la asen arrodillarse.

-e miren cuánto dinero tenia-dijo luna.

-vamos entra en la patrulla-dijo luna.

-¡hey tu lárgate de aquí!-dijo celestia

-hey mi maleta… ¡mi maleta!-dijo RD.

-deja de gritar-dijo celestia.

La llevan hasta un barrio de los ballas y hay RD coge una bici y va a ganton.

-a grove street al menos no es la misma mierda que era antes-dijo.

_1 misión: twilight sparkle. _

Entra a la casa y coge una foto de su padre y empieza a recordar:

_(Recuerdos)_

_¡Rainbow, scootaloo, parad!_

_¿Papa estas están tramando algo?_

_(Fin de recuerdos)_

-oye te metiste en la casa equivocada para robar- dice una desconocida con un bate en las pesuñas.

-hey… hey… soy yo… rainbow dash-dijo agarrando una silla.

-RD… hoo… RD colega que haces aquí-dice la desconocida.

-es por mi papa twilight… el… el está muerto-dijo RD.

-vamos que te llevo al funeral-dijo llevándolo a fuera donde se ve un auto color negro.

-lindo coche, twilight-dijo dash.

En el funeral.

_Fluttershy y rainbow crosh_

-te he echado mucho de menos estos 5 años. Se van a alegrar de verte-dijo twilight.

-he mirad a quien me encontrado por ahí-dijo twilight.

-RD, hey, cuanto me alegro de verte- dijo abrazando a su hermana.

-no puedo creer que este muerto, hermana-dijo señalando la tumba de su padre.

-otro funeral del que te has escapado. Como el de scootaloo-dijo fluttershy enfadada.

-eh, también era mi padre-dijo molesta.

-no en cinco años, alitas-dijo enojada shy.

Y ahí se va enojado su hermano.

-¿adónde coño crees que vas?-dijo enojada shy.

-¡que te den! Me voy a ver a applejack-dijo enojado.

-¡y una mierda, tío!-dijo shy.

-¡no vas a hacer nada con una de esas chinacas tiradas!-dijo shy.

-¡la quiero! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo enojado.

-yo al menos tengo principios-dijo shy.

-y eso te convierte en una equestriana modélica, claro. ¡Dash, díselo tu!-dijo enojado.

-lo que diga ella me la chupa-dijo shy.

-mientras le trate bien… si te deshora es una yegua muerta-dijo dash.

-¿y eso a que viene?-dijo shy.

-como si eso os importara mucho-dijo shy.

-que te jodan, fluttershy-dijo crosh.

-mierda, ya estamos-dijo dash.

-todo es una jodida mierda. ¡Todo!-dijo shy enojada.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo confundida dash.

-¿Aparte de que papa este muerto?-dijo shy.

-la cosa esta muy chunga. Ven que te lo enseño escaqueada. Octavia está enterrada allí-dijo marcando la tumba.

-los hermanos flim y flam están enterrados allí-dijo marcando sus tumbas separadas dijo shy.

-es una locura: a los/as idiotas les disparan primero y les preguntan después-dijo enojada shy.

Y luego van los cuatro hacia el coche de twilight donde un auto de los ballas lo hace explotar y tienen que agarrar unas bici mientras les disparan.

-que recuerdos, ¿he, RD? ¡Sí!-dijo shy.

-¡las cosas an cambiado mucho!-dijo dash.

-RD, ve con cuidado por aquí, hermana-dijo shy.

-¿Cómo han llegado a ponerse tan chungas?-dijo dash y al lado suyo estaba el auto de los ballas.

-¿esto no era territorio de los Families?-dijo dash.

-sí, de los Families de Temple Drive. Ya no tratamos con ellos/as-dijo shy.

-¡vamos, RD, vamos!-dijo flutter.

Hasta que llegan debajo del cruce de mulholland donde fluttershy la persigue el auto balla.

-¡mierda! Un coche de los ballas. ¡Separaos!-dijo flutter siendo perseguida por el coche.

-¡pero date caña, cabrona!-dijo rarity.

-¡solo eres un estorbo, RD!-dijo rarity.

-¿Por qué te has molestado en volver?-dijo rarity.

-¡de vuelta a la acción! ¿Eh, colega?-dijo twilight.

-¿estaban las cosas así de mal cuando te fuiste?-pregunto twilight.

-¡la costa este te ha dejado en los huesos, tronca!-dijo twilight.

Luego se reúnen con el coche balla y fluttershy cerca de grove street; donde luego llegan a ganton y hay finaliza la misión.

-¿Qué sucede, RD? ¿No puedes seguir a la maga?-dijo twilight.

-¡venga, RD – nos estas avergonzando!-grito rarity.

-me las vi con esos joputas/japutas y les enseñe quien es el gánster. ¡Rarity, la blanca!-digo fluttershy.

-¿Cuándo te vas, rainbow?-pregunto shy.

-no estoy segura. Pensabas quedarme. Las cosas están jodidas-dijo dash.

-lo último que necesitamos es tu ayuda-dijo shy.

-Ey, tía no te defraudare, te lo juro-dijo dash.

-Ey, vamos a llamar a unos colegas. Relajarnos y tal. ¿Te vienes?-dijo flutter.

-tengo mucho entre manos. Estoy cansada. Os veré más tarde-dijo RD.

-pásate luego, vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo twilight.

-Sí, y píllate unos colore, tía y un corte de pelo: ¡da vergüenza ir contigo!-dijo rarity.

**¡MISION SUPERADA!**

**RESPETO: +**

**Acepto sus criticas y no olviden mandar review (lo siento no sé cómo se escribe) hasta la próxima yo Galaxy Legendary les envió saludos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GTA EQUESTRIA**

**Esta es la segunda parte de la saga GTA EQUESTRIA.**

Rainbow dash despierta después de un lago día y va a ver a rarity, pero recibe una llamada de flutteshy.

-¿hola?-dijo RD.

-he pensado que sería mejor explicarte algunas cosas-dijo shy.

-¿fluttershy? Ey, ¿Qué hay?- dijo RD.

-desde que te fuiste, ha habido muchos cambios-dijo shy.

-los families de Grove Street ya no son tan grandes-dijo shy.

-hubo malos rollos con los Families de Seville Boulevard y con los Temple Drive, así que se separaron de Grove Street-dijo shy.

-Ahora estamos tan ocupados peleando entre nosotros/tras que los Ballas y Vagos se han hecho con el control. Ten cuidado ahí afuera-dijo flutter.

-sí, lo capto. Gracias por el aviso-dijo dash.

-de nada-dijo shy.

_Misión 2: rarity_

-he, tía, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo rarity ocupada.

-Ver a mi colega. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-pregunto dash.

-Oh si, colega, si. Me alegro de verte-dijo rarity.

-¿y esa frialdad? ¿Ni un abrazo?-dijo dash.

-Claro que si, alitas, lo siento. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo rarity y le da un abrazo.

-¿tía, para qué es la pipa?-dijo dash.

-¡hay una pizzería que pinta encima de nuestros graffitis!-dijo rarity.

-son obras de arte. Hay que darles una lección a la dueña-dijo rarity.

-están jodiendo a Grove Street. ¿Te apuntas?-dijo rarity cargando una pistola.

-como siempre…-dijo dash.

-vamos, perreta-dijo rarity.

-¡Ey, enséñame como conduces en la costa este, colega!-dijo rarity subiéndose al auto.

-Ey, ¿la vieja Smith sigue con su peluquería?-pregunto dash.

-¡vaya que si, la muy cabronaza andrajosa! ¡Hace años que perdió un tornillo! ¡No pienso dejar que esa vieja idiota se acerque a mi cabeza!-dijo rarity.

-creo que iré a que me corten el pelo-dijo dash con el pelo largo.

-tú mismo. Tienes cinco minutos-dijo rarity.

-te cortara el pelo igual que una wonderbolts profesional-dijo rarity.

-entonces, ¿Cuándo te largas?-pregunto rarity.

-no me largo, estoy pensando en quedarme-dijo dash.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto rarity.

-mi familia y mis colegas están aquí-dijo dash.

-¡siempre hemos estado aquí, tarada!-dijo rarity.

-ya, pero ahora que he vuelto y se de lo que me estado perdiendo-dijo dash.

-pues no esperes que te den un beso en el culo o algo. Me sigues pareciendo una rajada-dijo rarity.

-vale, pues gracias, colega-dijo dash.

-sí, de nada-dijo rarity.

Cuando llegan al peluquero.

Elige un corte de wonderbolts.

Cuando sale.

-sabes retiro lo dicho, la vieja Smith conserva aun su toque-dijo rarity.

-mira esa mierda de allí atrás. Es ridículo-dijo rarity.

-Ya nadie respeta el barrio, tan limpito y reluciente. Estas en los hueso, RD-dijo rarity.

-ve y pilla algo para comer, yo voy acabar esto. Y después voy a ocuparme de un asunto-dijo rarity.

_Si no comes, perderá peso y, finalmente, energía. La barra roja indica cuanta energía tienes. Cuando comas, recuperaras energía, pero si comes demasiado engordaras._

_Entra en la __pizzería__ y compra comida._

Dentro de la pizzería.

_Camina hasta el marcador para comprar una pizza._

Ya rainbow dash comiendo, rarity saca la pistola y apunta a la dueña.

-¡danos el dinero! ¡Esto es un atraco!-dijo rarity.

-¡rarity! ¡Otra vez no!-dijo el pizzero.

-¡no soy yo, idiota!-dijo rarity.

-¡nadie es mas canija! ¡Comparezco a tu madre!-dijo el pizzero.

-¡mierda, tía, te an pillado! ¡Salgamos de aquí!-dijo RD.

-¡la vieja RD de siempre! ¡Rajada! ¡Rajada!-dijo rarity a lo que esta distraída la dueña saca una escopeta y dispara.

-¡será cabrona! ¡Corre!-dijo rarity.

Afuera de la pizzería.

_¡Corre al __coche de rarity__!_

Luego sale la dueña disparando.

-¡esta pizzería no se deja avasallar!-dijo la dueña.

-¿A que estas esperando, tarada?-dijo rarity.

-¡llévanos a Grove, cabronaza!-dijo rarity.

_Lleva a rarity a __casa__._

Ya en Grove.

-será mejor que te pases a ver a fluttershy-dijo rarity.

-esta como loca con lo de esos graffitis-dijo rarity.

-hasta luego, tía-dijo rarity.

**¡MISION SUPERADA!**

**RESPETO: +**

**Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en la próxima galaxy les envía saludos a todos los fanfictioneros y envíen revienws.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GTA EQUESTRIA**

Rainbow dash despierta y se va a la casa de su hermana.

_Misión 3: tagging up turf._

Fluttershy y twilight están jugando baloncesto.

-Mírate… maga, mírate…-dice Flutter.

-Cuidado, tarada… mira… ¡ja, ja! ¡Bam!-dijo Twilight.

-Mira: la asqueada. ¿Te crees que vuelves a estar en activo?-dijo Shy.

-Te di mi palabra, hermana-dijo RD.

-Tu palabra no vale una mierda aquí-dijo Shy.

-Vamos, tía. Dame un respiro-dijo Dash

-Tenemos que ir a marcar territorios-dijo Shy.

-Ey, RD. Demuestrales que has vuelto-dijo Twilight.

-Las hermanas rainbows vuelven a la acción-dijo Shy.

-Toma este spray y ponte a ello. Empieza por nuestra zona-dijo Shy.

-Luego nos extenderemos y recuperaremos todo el barrio-dijo Twilight.

-Tú ya te estas "extendiendo", tía maga. Ahora, a la carga-dijo Shy con la bola de baloncesto en las manos.

-¡A ver de que eres capaz, magita!-dijo Shy.

Cuando terminas las dos.

-Ey, espera-dijo Shy.

-¿Te decides a acompañar a tu hermana, he?-dijo Dash.

-Venga. Tranqui. Coleguilla, ha sido difícil. ¿Quieres conducir?-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, claro-dijo Dash.

_Sube al __coche de Fluttershy__._

_Ve con Fluttershy en coche a __Indlewood__._

Cuando llegan.

-Ey, vigila mientras marco lo de este mamòn-dijo Shy.

_Mira el grafiti y mantén pulsado BIR para rociarlo con spray. Mantén pulsado BIR hasta que el grafiti este totalmente cubierto de pintura._

-Hay otros dos graffitis de los Ballas en el barrio. Ve tú por ellos mientras y yo mantendré el motor en marcha -dijo Shy.

_Pinta encima de los demás __grafitis __de esta zona._

_¡Vuelve al __coche de Fluttershy__!_

RD pinta los dos y vuelve con Fluttershy al auto.

-Vamos, vayamos a territorios Ballas-dijo Fluttershy.

_Ve con el coche a __East Ponyville__._

_Los territorios enemigos pueden ser muy peligrosos. Si te quedas demasiado tiempo, atraerás la atención._

Ya en East Ponyville.

-Tú marca por aquí. Yo iré a ocuparme de otro barrio-dijo Fluttershy.

_Busca los __grafitis__ y pinta sobre de ellos._

Pintando el cuarto grafiti, va a un callejón donde hay dos Ballas y el quinto grafiti.

_Èsos son miembros de la banda Ballas, y visten de morado. Son tus peores enemigos._

_Pulsa BIR para rociar con spray al pandillero/llera en la cara._

-¿Qué coño?-dijo uno de los dos Ballas.

-¡a por esa idiota!-grito el otro.

_Dirígete al __icono encendido __para encontrar el siguiente grafiti._

Salta dos ballas de metal y la pared para llegar al sexto grafiti y cuando termina viene Fluttershy y le grita.

-¡Rainbow, deprisa, sube!-dice Fluttershy.

_¡Vuelve al __coche de Fluttershy__!_

-¡Llévanos de vuelta al barrio, RD!-dijo Fluttershy.

_Vuelve a la __casa de Fluttershy__._

Ya en la casa de Fluttershy.

-¡Cómo montar en bici, eh, hermana!-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, ya me voy acordando-dijo Dash.

-Tía, ¿Cómo vas con la pasta?-dijo Fluttershy.

-Me he quedado un poco corto. Los "Antibandas" me han dejado sin billetes, solo tengo calderilla…-dijo Dash.

-Toma, tomate una cerveza o algo-dijo Fluttershy.

Se dan un abrazo.

-Luego nos vemos-dijo Fluttershy.

**¡MISION SUPERADA!**

**200 $**

**RESPETO: +**


	4. Chapter 4

**GTA EQUESTRIA**

Rainbow dash se levanta de la cama el día estaba muy lluviosos había rayos y truenos, RD va a la casa de su hermana fluttershy.

Pero recibe una llamada del agente shining armor (Hernández: policía de San Andreas no corrupto).

-dash, soy el agente shining armor-dijo armor.

-¿Quién?-dijo confundida dash.

-el agente shining armor. Trabajo con luna y celestia-dijo armor.

-Anda: la puta, ¿Y que puñetas quieres?-dijo dash.

-Eh, un poco de respeto, chica-dijo armor.

-Anda y que te follen, ¡solo eres una puta!-dijo dash.

-vigila tu tono, muchacha. Ahora escucha. Tengo un mensaje de la agente luna-dijo armor.

-No intentes abandonar la ciudad, sería un gran error. ¿Me oyes? Te estamos vigilando-dijo armor.

-lo que tu digas, puta-dijo dash.

**MISION 4: Cleaning the Hood**

Rarity, twilight y fluttershy están en la casa hablando de cómo restaurar el barrio.

-hay que ser auténticos, amiga mía-dijo twilight.

-tía, el barrio ya no le importa a nadie-dijo fluttershy.

-¡a mi si!-dijo twilight.

-todo lo que hacen es vender mierda y jodernos-dijo fluttershy.

-el crack nunca mantiene unida a una banda-dijo fluttershy.

-no sé, tía-dijo twilight.

-¿Qué hay, tías?-dijo RD.

-¿Qué pasa, RD?-dijo rarity.

-¿Qué hay?-dijo dash.

-solo les importa la pasta y colarse-dijo fluttershy.

-los colegas tiene que buscarse una vida, flutter-dijo twilight.

-esos no son guerreros. Son idiotas intentando ser hombres/mujeres de negocios-dijo fluttershy.

-sí, pero están con nosotras, tía-dijo twilight.

-solo están con la pasta-dijo shy.

-RD, ve a enseñarles a esos/as imbéciles que vas en serio-dijo shy.

-los perlas de los Ballas están poniendo nerviosos a los colegas. Ve a presionarles. Hazlo-dijo shy.

-le hemos dedicado tiempo al barrio, pero hay que unir a la pandilla de colegas, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo dash.

-¡tienes razón! ¡Encárgate de eso rarity y tú!-dijo shy.

-prostituirían a su propia madre. No les importa-dijo shy.

Eres una ingenua, amiga. No debes perder el norte-dijo twilight.

-Eh mira, necesitamos refuerzos. ¿Has visto a vinyl?-dijo dash.

-Nah, pero estaría bien con ella y mi colega Bon Bon estuviesen de nuestro lado-dijo rarity.

-¡Oh! ¿Bic mac? ¡Ahora esos camellos sí que lo van a lamentar!-dijo dash.

Salen de la casa rarity con un bate y rainbow dash.

-Ey, esta solo a un par de manzanas-dijo rarity.

-el barrio está hecho mierda, ¿he?-dijo dash.

-intenta que alguno de esos/as yonquis te ayude y veras-dijo rarity.

Entran al auto de fluttershy.

-no me extraña que los Families ya no sean lo que eran-dijo dash.

-salvo por twilight, fluttershy y ya sabes, yo mismo, Grove Street ya no es una banda-dijo rarity.

-Ya, so lo quieren colocarse-dijo dash.

-exacto-dijo rarity.

Aparcando y entrado al motel donde vive bic mac.

-Ey, más despacio, idiota. Ni siquiera sabes que puerta es-dijo rarity.

-vale, tía. ¿Es aquí?-pregunto RD.

-sí, aquí es-dijo rarity.

Tocan la puerta.

-abre. ¿Seguro que aun vive aquí?-dijo RD.

-te he dicho que es aquí-dijo rarity.

Tocan la puerta otra vez.

-¡abre!-grito RD.

-¿Quién puñetas es?-dijo una voz desconocida.

Abren a media la puerta y sale el doctor atrás del bic mac.

-¿RD? ¿Qué cojones quieres? Anda y que te den-dijo el doctor.

RD abre por completo la puerta y le dice.

-espera… "De por vida", ¿ya lo has olvidado, poni come tierra?-dijo dash.

-lo único que importa es el barrio, tronca, pero nunca comprenderás lo que es ganar tanto dinero-dijo el doctor.

-¿sabes que? Pira de aquí o saldrás en una bolsa de plástico-dijo el doctor.

-bic mac, ven a ver a esta idiota-dijo el doctor.

-¿eres tú, bic, bic mac? ¿Todavía te importa el barrio o que?-dijo dash.

-Nah, a bic mac solo le importa colarse y mantener mi casa limpia-dijo el doctor.

-¿No es así, bic mac?-dijo el doctor.

-joder, si-dijo bic mac.

-joder si, ¿Qué?-dijo el doctor.

-¡joder sí, señor!-dijo gritando bic mac.

-Ahora ve a sacarle brillo al puto retrete-dijo el doctor.

-Oh, no, tío… ¡mac! ¡Vamos!-dijo dash.

-A todo el mundo le gusta pasarlo bien de vez en cuando, RD. Hasta luego. Fuera de aquí de una jodida vez… ¡escoria!-dijo el doctor.

-que te den por culo, come tierra-dijo dash.

El doctor cierra la puerta y se va.

-mierda, si que ha estado jodida la cosa-dijo rarity.

-veo a que te refieres: si el crack ha podido esclavizar a bic mac, él capullo medio no tiene ninguna oportunidad-dijo RD.

-me cabrean los malditos yonquis y drogatas de esta ciudad-dijo rarity.

-Ahora depende de nosotros-dijo dash.

Salen del motel y entran al coche.

-Demos la vuelta por el barrio y busquemos un camello que está vendiendo-dijo rarity.

_Dale una paliza al __traficante de crack__._

Hasta que dan la vuelta y un camello está vendiendo a un colega.

-Ey, mira. ¡Un camello vendiéndole a uno de los colegas!-dijo rarity.

Salen para darle una paliza al traficante y él cuando se acercan el comprador sale corriendo.

-Ey, socia, estoy trabajando. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres, colega?-dijo el traficante de crack.

-colega, tengo mercancía de calidad-dijo el traficante.

RD lo golpe hasta que rarity dice algo antes de que RD lo mate.

-¡Ey, yo conozco a ese menda!-dijo rarity.

-solía ir con unos Ballas de idlewood, una tío importante de los Front Yard-dijo rarity.

-se donde vive: cruzando las vías de allí-dijo rarity.

-¡Vamos para allá!-dijo rarity.

-¿Eh, no es del territorio Front Yard?-dijo dash.

-¿tía, que te rajas?-pregunto rarity.

-No, ¡cuenta conmigo, colega!-dijo dash.

-¡Ey, píllate ese bate de ahí!-dijo rarity.

Y luego le roba el bate, entran al auto, cruzan las vías.

-¡fuf! ¡Tía, huele a garito de crack a la legua!-dijo rarity y entran.

-¡vamos allí y nos presentamos!-dijo dash.

Ya dentro.

-¡buenas tardes, Ballas, camellos de mierda!-dijo rarity goleando a uno a lo que muere.

-¡las originales de Grove Street han venido a partidos la cara!-dijo rarity.

-joded a esa idiotas de Grove Street!-dijo un camello con un bate.

-¡abajo con Grove Street!-dijo un Balla.

Matan a todos hasta las putas que están en el lugar.

_Vuelve a la __casa de fluttershy__._

Salen y entran al coche.

-¡Ahora los Ballas saben que los Families de Grove Street están volviendo a subir!-dijo dash.

-Y que lo digas colega. ¡Y lo que es más, no me has dejado tirado!-dijo rarity.

-las cosas están cambiando…-dijo rarity.

-Oh tía, menudo cabreo se van a pillar…-dijo dash.

-Luego evitaran a la banda-dijo rarity.

-¡por ahora, disfrutemos del silencio que sigue a la victoria!-dijo dash.

Ya en la casa de fluttershy, RD se despide de rarity.

-¡Ahora que no les ponen la droga a los morros, estos idiotas querrán colaborar!-dijo rarity.

-ya, Grove empieza a recuperarse. Eso fijo-dijo dash.

-hasta luego, colega-dijo rarity.

**¡MISION SUPERADA!**

**RESPETO: +**


	5. Chapter 5

**GTA EQUESTRIA**

**Tengo en cuenta que la pagina de malos fics y sus autores me ha estado molestando así como falta de ideas para continuar esta historia descansare un poco de esta historia y escribiré una historia basada en un libro llamado "SÒLO DOS VERANOS" de Peggy Woodford; Al final de este capítulo diré de que se trata y los personajes no son míos son de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. **

RD se despierta y ve que el día esta soleado, sale de casa y se va a visitar a su hermana fluttershy.

**MISION 5:** **Drive-Thru.**

Rarity, twilight y fluttershy salen de la casa hablando.

-¿Qué te cuentas, rarity?-dijo dash.

-el respeto hay que ganárselo, como el dinero-dijo twilight.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué no me respetas?-dijo fluttershy.

-lo que digo es…-dijo twilight.

-¡desembucha, magita!-dijo shy.

-¡tengo hambre!-grito twilight.

-¡Jo, tía! Mierda… Ey, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto dash.

-no solo de pan vive una pony. Lo sé, he probado esta mierda-dijo twilight.

-dash, estas de los huesos, chica-dijo twilight.

-debes de estar hambrienta-dijo twilight.

-si, comería algo-dijo dash.

-¿Qué os apetecería comer? ¿Qué tal unos tacos?-dijo rarity.

-¿otra vez tacos? Diablos, no-dijo shy.

-pollo, tía. Sin discusión-dijo twilight.

-tía, no quiero ningún pollo…-dijo rarity.

-dash, tu conduces, twilight parece que vaya a desmayarse-dijo shy.

_Sube al __coche__._

Sube al coche y conduce hasta un Cluckin' Bell.

-¿cómo murió papa? Tendremos que hablar de ello-dijo dash.

-¡todos tenemos que hablar de ello! ¡Iban a por fluttershy!-dijo rarity.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? Ya sabes cómo son los ponis-dijo twilight.

-dicen que están contigo, pero no sueltan prenda-dijo twilight.

-están demasiados asustados-dijo rarity.

-dicen que vieron un sable rojo haciendo el trabajo,-dijo twilight.

-y que luego salió a escape-termino rarity.

-Ya, pero los ponis dicen muchas cosas, ¿no?-dijo twilight.

-¡de todos modos, hay montones de coches así en esta ciudad!-dijo twilight.

-ya, tienes razón. Lo siento-rarity.

-¿Ey, hermana?-dijo dash.

-tirotearon la casa. No vi ni una mierda-dijo shy.

Ya llegando piden sus pedidos.

-¿Qué va ser?-dijo el empleado.

-¿Qué vas a tomar, dash? Tienes que comer para conservar las fuerzas-dijo twilight.

-comeré un numero 9, bien gordo-pidió dash.

-yo también un 9, como el suyo-dijo rarity.

-para mí un 6 con extra de salsa-dijo fluttershy.

-que sean dos 9, un 9 grande, un 6 con extra de salsa, un 7, dos 45, uno con queso y soda grande-dijo twilight.

-perdona, hermana: tienes que contarme lo de papa-dijo dash.

-lo sé, RD. Es que intento no pensar en ello, eso es todo. Ni me interesa de lo que paso hasta que todo paso…-dijo fluttershy.

-sí, vale, vale, a comer-dijo twilight.

-a ver si nos sirven. O tendremos que ponernos duras-dijo rarity.

-es que no aguanto la comida fría. A diferencia de ti, yo nunca como de los cubos de basura-dijo twilight.

-Jo, tía. ¡Menudo "rebañacubos"!-dijo dash.

-pásame mi comida-dijo fluttershy.

-¡Eh, mirad, los Kilo Trays nos están rodeando!-dijo rarity al ver un voodoo Balla.

-¡rarity, eres un gafe!-dijo fluttershy.

-¡mierda, esos cabrones van hacia el barrio!-dijo RD viendo como hacen un 180º y empiezan a disparar.

-¡nos disparan!-dijo fluttershy.

Y ahí empieza una persecución para que no lleguen Grove Street.

-¡dale! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-dijo shy.

-¡dale gas, hay que cargarse a esos imbéciles!-dijo shy.

-¿tu no disparas, twilight?-dijo rarity.

-disparare cuando acabe de comer-dijo twilight.

-¡deja de atiborrarte la jodida boca! ¡Vamos!-dijo RD.

-no me atiborro, colega. Disfruto de mi comida-dijo twilight.

-Eh, matad a ese capullo. ¡Mierda, eso es un gran bocadillo!-dijo twilight.

-¡twilight, deja de atiborrarte la boca y empieza a cargarte a esos Ballas!-dijo rarity.

-¡trato de disfrutar mi comida!-dijo twilight.

-¡Y esos memos tratan de disfrutar nuestras muertes!-dijo shy.

-¡vamos, twilight, dispara!-dijo shy.

-me estoy terminando las patatas…-dijo twilight.

RD se choca contra un poste eléctrico y el especial de twilight se derrama por todo el asiento trasero.

-¡mi especial!-grito twilight.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Hay kétchup por todo el asiento!-dijo rarity.

-¡sin distraerse, cabronaza, sin distraerse!-grito twilight.

-¡pero era un vestido limpio!-dijo rarity.

-¡RD, mira la maldita carretera!-grito rarity.

-¡tranquila, cabronaza! ¡Esto no es como salir a pasear un domingo!-dijo twilight.

Dash choca contra el auto balla y se derrama todo el refresco de rarity por todo el suelo.

-¡mi refresco! ¡Se ha derramado por todo el suelo!-dijo rarity.

-bueno, ya lo absorberás cuando acabemos. ¡Ahora mantén los ojos abiertos en ese coche Ballas!-dijo fluttershy.

Destruyen el auto y matan a todos los Ballas y regresan a Grove.

¡Vaya, menuda se ha montado!-dijo rarity.

-¡si, tía! ¡Esos memos de los Ballas no volverán a intentar algo así!-dijo RD.

-¡dash, volvamos a Grove!-dijo fluttershy.

-vale, estoy en ello-dijo RD.

¡Jo, que bien me he quedado con la comida!-dijo twilight.

-¡maga hijaputa!-grito rarity.

-¡la próxima vez, o disparas o te disparo yo!-dijo rarity.

-¡twilight, no veas cómo te pasas!-dijo fluttershy.

-¡Y por eso me queréis, colegas, je, je!-dijo twilight riendo.

Ya llegando, RD frena el auto por la entrada de la casa de fluttershy.

-¡uno para el Grove!-dijo twilight.

-¿de que estás hablando, twilight? ¡Lo único que has hecho es zarparte también mi condenada comida! -dijo rarity.

-¡se estaba enfriando!-dijo twilight.

-Ey, ¿os venís a tomar unas birras?-dijo fluttershy.

-no, nena, tengo que volver a casa-dijo twilight.

-RD, ¿me llevas?-dijo twilight.

-venga, twilight, vamos. Hasta luego-dijo RD.

Se van rarity y fluttershy. Y RD tiene que llevar a twilight a casa.

-¿Qué pasaba con contigo antes, twilight?-dijo RD.

-¡tía, si se puede zarpar mientras todos a tu alrededor están echados los bofes, y cangándose en ti, es que vas por buen camino, colega!-dijo twilight.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto RD.

-Nada, nada. Solo algo de poesía que leí-dijo twilight.

-¿Cómo te has mudado fuera de Grove, twilight?-dijo RD.

-mi tío me dejo algo de dinero. Es una casa guay y todo. Pero Grove sigue en mi corazón. Todas mis colegas están allí-dijo twilight.

-muy cierto, colega-dijo RD.

Estacionando en el garaje de twilight.

-Ey, gracias dash, te he echado de menos, nena-dijo twilight.

-gracias, tía. Ojalá fluttershy pensara igual-dijo RD.

-no se lo tengas en cuenta, RD. Todavía te afecta por lo de tu padre. Toma, píllate un poco de maría de twilight y relájate, colega-dijo twilight.

**¡MISION SUPERADA!**

**200 $**

**RESPETO: +**

RD le empieza a vibrar el teléfono, se lo saca del chaleco y es una llamada de fluttershy.

-¿sí?-dijo RD.

-Ey, RD, soy flutter-dijo shy.

-¿Qué hay?-pregunto RD.

¡Si no respetas tu cuerpo, nadie te va a respetar! ¡Estas demasiada flaca, RD, tienes que ganar algo de músculos!-dijo shy.

-¡Oye, si quisiera que me criticasen, me casaría con una quejica!-dijo RD.

-solo me preocupo de ti, tronca. Para que te respeten hay que guardar las apariencias, ¿sabes?-dijo shy.

-Ya, supongo-dijo RD.

Hay un gimnasio al que voy, a un par de manzanas de Grove. Pásate por allí y consíguete un físico de gánster-dijo shy.

-iré a verlo. Hasta luego, tía-dijo RD.

RD va al gimnasio y luego se va volando a su casa a dormir.

**Trata de una pegaso de 15 años entre dos pasiones: un joven de su edad y un semental el doble de su edad casado y será en un pueblo de la costa de Francia, ustedes podrán elegir sus nombres yo no por falta de ideas, los nombres que mas me gusten serán usados en esta historia basada en un libro.**


End file.
